Guardian Devil
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: A long time ago, there were four Guardians protecting the Origin, recorded as beasts that represents and protects the four directions. However, they have been reduced into four Sacred Gears, repeatedly incarnating throughout the centuries. Now, they were born once again, and among them was born within the new Pawn of Sona Sitri. Chapter 1 revised.
1. Prologue: A new beginning

**Chapter 1 Revised**

I decided to revise this chapter because it seemed better this way. I would get bored of making a psychotic, battle crazed character, and his character would've seemed forced eventually.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intro**

* * *

3rd person

The train shook slightly as it drove along the tracks, going unnoticed by the passenger that was seated. He was a teenager about 16 years of age with a light build. He was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a white leather jacket with a feathered collar. He was also wearing a silver cross around his neck. Around his waist was a belt with what appeared to be two metal sword handles and gun holster attached on the side. Fortunately, both items were hidden from public view as they were covered by his shirt and jacket. His jet black hair was medium length and rather messy. In his hands, laid a bundle of flowers, consisting of red, white, black, and even blue roses. Each of their petals appeared to radiate color in the fluorescent light.

The teen merely watched the scenery change as the train shot forward, not paying attention to his surroundings as he was one of the few people left in the compartment.

By the time the train had stopped a few minutes later, it was already 6 o'clock in the afternoon; the train ride took about an hour from where he lives. He got off the vehicle, and began to walk through the bustling streets; his silver eyes seemed to glow in the fading daylight.

_'I can't believe it's already been 10 years since that day.' _He thought to himself. As he continued his stroll, his path leads to one destination: the cemetery.

* * *

After walking a few blocks, the young man had finally arrived at the cemetery. He slowly strolled through the graves past a few tombstones and mausoleums that have no significance to me as he observed the dark cold setting. After a while, he had stopped in front a single grave, cracked and eroded from age. The name on the tombstone read:

Anzai Yukina.

19XX-20XX

The grave before him… is the resting place of his mother. He knelt down and placed the bundle of roses in front of the tombstone. She always did love roses. "Hey mom, it's me, Naoya. I'm back." He pressed his hand on the cool surface of the tombstone.

"…I seriously miss you. You don't have to worry about me right now; my guardian has been taking good care of me. As for dad...I still haven't talked to him. I know it's been about a decade, but I still haven't forgiven him." He replied somberly.

"You kept saying it that I shouldn't blame him, but he broke his promise. He failed to be there when you died. He didn't even attend your funeral!" He poured out my frustrations as I pounded my fist to the cold earth. He paused, as if waiting for a response from her, but received nothing.

"...I guess there is no point arguing with you. But still...It will be a long time before I would ever forgive him, or even acknowledge him as my father again. I'm sorry, but that is the truth."

He spent a while longer in the cemetery, retelling all that has happened since his last visit: He retold the story of how he was taken in by the Angels and how he met the Archangel Michael-sama. However, it truly surprised him to discover that he was a natural Holy Sword wielder. It was one of the reasons the Angels chose to make him an official exorcist…until he was suspended from the Vatican a year ago.

Naoya had also told various other stories that were primarily about the missions he was given by the Church. A majority of them were exorcising Stray Devils and Fallen Angels, but some of them were killing Rogue magicians. One of my stories, however, was during my time at the Warrior Institution, where I made a couple of friends during the first few days. However, the inhumane training methods they imposed on us drove us to the path of insanity. Naoya proclaimed he probably would've cracked if he had remained there for a few more days. Fortunately, my current guardian took charge of my training. Although, he can't help but wonder what happened to my two friends who remained in that hellhole of the Church. According to memory, he recalled that one of them seemed to be on the verge of insanity. If only the Angels knew the true nature of the members of the Church, he was absolutely sure they would change the whole system for the better, and exile those who caused many people to suffer.

By the time he finished, it was already 7 o'clock. "And that's about it. I'm sorry mom, but I have to go. It is a school day and I'm sure my guardian would not be too pleased if she ever found out that I slept in and was late for." Naoya chuckled softly, but he shuddered slightly as he remembered what happened one time he was late for a lesson and received punishment from his mentor. "But don't worry; I'll see you again soon." He gave a quiet prayer and left the silent graveyard towards the station to catch the train back home.

* * *

3rd person

Naoya boarded the train and sat down. It was not crowded at that time so he was able to find a seat. As he sat down, he stared out the window and watched the passing scenery as the train began to move. He began to reminisce the past.

_'It's already been a year since I came to this place. I know he said that I was assigned here in order to monitor the other factions' activity, but I think he was just sugar coating it. I'm sure the higher ups believe that my stay here is permanent. I don't blame them since some of them figured out my heritage. Still, I just hope those two aren't too upset. Hopefully they understand.'_

As he continued to be lost in his thoughts, he simply stared at the setting sun as night slowly took the skies.

_'Those two…were like my family. I just hope Zecchan is alright, she's been my best friend when I first met her as a kid. But she became more than that as we grew up together. Hopefully she gained at least *some* control over *that* sword. Unfortunately, I still have don't have full control over my own, even though I've been training for months. Well, at least I have some control over it, that's better than nothing. I sure hope Zecchan would understands why I haven't called them though I'm *sure* that the other person was more than just 'a little upset'.'_

The very thought of his former guardian's cold smiling face sent a chill up his spine.

_'I haven't called them for a year since my instructions were that I'm not supposed to have contact with anyone at the Church. I don't blame them if they're upset for keeping this hidden from them. I'd be upset as well, mostly because I've hated lies and secrets since I was a child.'_

The scenery shown through the window continued to flash by as his mind was elsewhere.

'_It all began with my father, who said that he would always help us if we were in trouble, but when those…monsters came that night and killed mother, he didn't even show up. If I ever see him again, I'll punch him in the face. I think I blanked out after that since I couldn't remember what happened afterwards.'_

His mind flashed back to what happened years ago. Even if it happened a decade ago, in his mind it felt like it happened just yesterday.

_A younger Naoya was in the center of a crater about half a mile wide. The earth was scarred with numerous slash marks and holes, and was dyed black and red from soot and blood. The silver-eyed boy was covered from head to toe in ash. Dried blood caked around his limbs and torso. His clothes were now reduced to burnt, shredded rags, leaving only some pieces of his shirt and most of his pants intact. Right next to the youth, was a motionless body of a woman in tattered blue jeans and a blouse that used to be white, but now blended into the dark night due to being covered in the black dirt. She had a gash on her forehead, but the blood had long since dried. However, there was a gaping hole straight through her back, signifying that she was run through with a bladed weapon. The blood that flowed from the wound now stained the earth beneath her into a dark crimson. Despite the grim setting around the two, a young man with 10 white wings stood in front of the boy. He seemed to radiate a particular kind, benevolent, and bright aura. The man was extending his hand towards the boy as if waiting for him to grasp it. Without a moment's hesitation, the child had clasped his hands over his, accepting his offer._

_'I am forever grateful to him for taking me in. He was the one who brought me to the Church, Zecchan, and my new life. I hope he is doing well right now.' He though as he remembered the man with 10 immaculate white wings._

His mind went through memory lane, going through the times where it was just him, his mother, and his father. One of them included watching Kamen Rider, his favorite television series. Despite them being short, they were joyful moments. However, they did not last long. Nothing ever does.

"In a moment we will be arriving in-"

The train's announcement brought him out of his contemplation. He stood up and exited the train. After a while, he was finally got out of the train station.

However, something within his field of vision attracted his attention. It was a girl and a boy. No, well, just the girl actually. The boy looks unremarkable in any way you see it. He is a teenager of about average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes, his looks also appear average. Although, his presence seems to disturb Naoya in some way, but he just shrugged it off.

However, with the girl, he manages to receive a strange feeling about her. It wasn't that she was beautiful or something. She was, but that's not important. It was that she was a fallen angel. Being a half one himself, he could feel that she was one. He felt something to be...off, but he chose to ignore it and go to his favorite place to be in the city...the Church.

As he walked down the streets towards the Cathedral, he noticed a girl about his age handing out leaflets, but what truly caught his interest was the fact that he felt traces of magic from each one. Curious, he decided to take one for himself. The girl gave the paper to him with a smile, but for some reason, he sensed a certain aura around her, like a Devil's. However, seeing as he was only tasked with killing strays, he ignored it.

He took a look at the paper he was given. On it were the words 'Make your wish come true.' and a single blue magic circle in the center. It looked Occult to him, as he can feel traces of magic on it. Curious as to what it meant, he decided to ask her. But when he looked up, she was no longer there.

'_Okay, that was weird.' _With a shrug, he put the leaflet in his pocket and continued walking to the church a few blocks away.

* * *

1st Person

"What the!?" I just could not believe what I was seeing when I had stepped foot into the cathedral. To say that I was shocked would be a complete understatement. The walls were covered in slash marks and burns. The smell of smoke, iron, and burnt flesh lingered in the area. The benches were scattered throughout the room and some were broken in pieces. There were even graffiti on the walls made what appeared to be blood and those who were not stained with the graffiti was either broken or burnt off.

The worst part was the altar…the angel statue was smashed to rubble, and the cross that held Son of God was cut in half straight down the middle. The statue itself wasn't so lucky, it was decapitated with its head riddled with bullet holes, its limbs were sliced to pieces, its torso was up in the front in an 'X', and the cut up pieces were sloppily put back together. The statue's head was glued to its rear face first, its severed legs took the place of its arms, but they were glued in an awkward angle, and its arms and hands took the place of its legs as it stood with one limb, and taking the pose of a fountain figurine.

The Holy Bible that was originally placed neatly on the podium was torn apart. Most of its pages were ripped out of the book's spine and shredded like confetti, and the cover was blackened in soot, and sitting in the pool of Holy Water.

I only left for a few hours and now my favorite place to be has been destroyed and tarnished. No, destroyed was putting it rather mildly, it was ruined as if both a maniac and a crazy person had decided to redecorate it by doing what is practically vandalism.

"…Whoever did this…is going to pay." I growled, clearly upset about the current state of the church. I took a few steps inside the building, only to have the doors slam shut behind me.

Wait a minute...Automatic slamming doors? How clichéd, now I know something is up.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" I turned around to see a young man with stark white hair wearing a black shirt, pants, shoes, and white priest's robes. But the few details that distinguished him from a normal priest was the killing intent he was emitting, the maniacal gleam in his eyes, and the fact he's holding a sword with a blade made of pure light and a gun. Although, he seemed kind of familiar to me for some reason.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked, slowly inching my hand toward the sword hilt on my belt.

"Che. Well, it'll be a drag to tell a dead man my name, but oh well, as long as I kill you. My name is Freed Zelzan."

"...Wait...Freed Zelzan? Is it really you, Freed?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh? So you heard of me? I never would've guessed you were a part of the Church as well. I never thought I would be so famous. Ahahaha…aren't I popular?" he ranted in maniacal glee.

"No...After all...aren't old friend supposed to know each other?" Naoya stated.

"Eh? The hell you're talking about? Who are you?"

"It's me...Anzai Naoya."

"..."

"..."

"...! Naoya-kun?" Freed questioned in realization and surprise.

"Bingo." I nodded.

"So, it really is you..." He grinned. But I could see that his smile was anything but happy. It seemed to be more malicious.

"Yeah...it has. And from what I've heard you became a wanted criminal for killing whomever you pleased. You are still a complete idiot." I muttered that last sentence.

"Meh...Who cares about crap like that? So what If I'm a criminal, I don't care as long as I get to kill all the shitty Devils I wish! They kicked me out and decided to execute me for all that stuff. Those hypocritical bastards! I did what we were supposed to do, and they decide to kill me? Bullshit! But...I guess this is fine, now I can kill whatever I want. To me, there is no greater 'paradise' than killing shitty Devils and bastards like them...Wait a minute, who are you calling a complete moron, bastard!?" Freed demanded.

Man, he is seriously whacked up in the head. "I didn't say moron, I said idiot." I pointed out. It's funny to see how slow he is.

"Che...You know, even after not seeing each other for a few years, you kind of irritate me now, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it okay? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this light sword, and I'm going to blow your head apart with this cool looking gun! Man, talk about nostalgia! I'm seriously going to take joy in slaughtering your fucking carcass!" He ranted as he twirled a gun around with his fingers.

"Wow, what a vulgar mouth. I'm guessing that's one reason why you were exiled."

"Yes, yes! I'm vulgar! I'm sorry about that! Because I'm an Exiled! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

"Alright, you've gotten messed up in the head man." I shook my head in disbelief.

"So? Does it really matter since I'm exiled? At least now, I won't be bored now that I can kill any Devil that I please!"

"They exiled you for good reason. Besides, I'd rather not fight you, Freed."

"Well, that makes one of us!" With a snap of his fingers from his undamaged arm, eight other guys wearing the same outfit Freed was appeared, only they were older. They all had light swords drawn or held guns in their hands; they were all emitting killing intent, some had sneers across their faces.

"...If that is how it's going to be..." I pressed the switch on my own light sword and watch the blade materialize, "Then let's go." I narrowed my eyes.

"Tch, don't underestimate me, bastard! Get him!" Freed cried. The others yelled in agreement and charged at me, so I took out my own Light sword. The first one that came within a few feet of me swung his light sword in a motion to try and cut my head off. Key word being "Try". I just parried the weapon and sent a round house kick to the face which sent the older man staggering. With the window of opportunity I made, I instantly stabbed the Exiled Exorcist right in the chest, then yanked the sword upwards and cleaved the exorcist's head straight through the middle.

Even though I was taught to kill back in the Institution, I do not take joy in killing humans like this. But since they are exiled, I guess it's okay then. So anyway, that's one down.

Another one aimed the barrel of his gun at me and shot a few rounds.I reacted quickly and used the flat of my light sword to ricochet them. I lunged in and stabbed my sword through the exorcist's arm holding the gun, causing him to drop the weapon. I pulled my sword out and watched him crouch down in pain and momentary hesitation. I took out my own gun and pressed the barrel to the exorcist's forehead. "Amen." I pulled the trigger.

The shot blew apart the downed exorcist's head.

Two down.

One of the exiled priests tried to attack from behind while my attention was with the dead exorcist. Unfortunately for them, I could sense their killing intent and noticed them quickly. One of them had brought his weapon over his head and charged, I just switched my Light sword in a backhanded grip and swung, stabbing him without even turning. "You guys are terrible at masking your killing intent. I could sense it with my eyes close." I remarked as I spun around and gave a bone-cracking left hook to the exorcist's face. I pulled out my light sword and focused my attention on the metal spheres that were attached to the older exorcist's belt.

Perfect.

I yanked a couple of the metal devices and pulled the tabs off each of them and they soon began blinking, with a swift kick, I knocked the injured exorcist backwards only to collide with two other exorcists. I immediately threw the devices at the stumbling trio. Just after a few seconds after the impact, The metal devices begun to glow brightly…before exploding in a flash of light that also consumed all three of the guys who were within the light's range. As the glare subsided, all three were vaporized.

That guy probably shouldn't put his light grenades within an enemy's reach. That was a mistake on his part. So that makes five down_._

I jumped toward another exorcist who was a few yards away and elbowed him in the solar plexus and sent a sharp uppercut to his face, disorienting him. While the exorcist was dazed, I grabbed his sword arm and broke it with a punch, making the light sword fall out of his hand. I then pulled his head down and kneed him in the face, feeling his nose breaking.

Another exorcist tried to go in for a stab taking advantage of the fact I was beating up one of his *comrades*. However, I just threw the beaten exorcist towards the attacking one catching him by surprise. I pulled out my gun and fired a few rounds at the two. A few light bullets tore through the beaten exorcist through the lung and neck, and the rest went through the attacker's head and torso as the two dropped dead.

Six down.

I parried another attacking exorcist's sword, and then grabbed him by the throat. I looked into the man's face for a moment, observing his eyes. The man's eyes held nothing but absolute loathing, blood lust, and a bit of fear; I pity him. I pulled my head back, and slammed right in the face, slammed the man onto the ground, and stabbed him in the back.

Screams resounded in the cathedral as I impaled the exorcist's spinal cord. As a finishing touch and to ensure the man's death, I pressed the barrel of my gun to the back of his head. "May you atone for your sins in hell." I whispered. Even though I was expelled from the church, I still had faith in Christianity since I was a catholic. I pulled the trigger, releasing a resounding *bang* throughout the room as the blast blew apart the man's skull and splattered pieces of his skull, blood, and gray tissue that was his brain onto the floor.

Seven down.

The last exorcist, appeared to be hesitant of attacking after seeing what I had done to the rest of them.

Hesitation in battle will cost you dearly.

I took out my second light sword and immediately rushed toward him, swinging my swords in an X formation, cutting the man into fourths. "And that makes eight." I muttered as each piece of the man dropped to the ground with a _squelch_. Seeing that I was done taking care of the distractions, I turned around to where Freed once stood, only to find nothing.

Wait a minute, where did he go?

"Guess who?"

Crap! I immediately spun around and brought my light sword up just in the nick of time, otherwise I would've been cut straight down the middle by Freed's sword. "Heh, you're better than I thought. Now I'm really falling for you." Freed sneered.

"Sorry, we may have been friends, but I don't swing that way. Besides, you gotta pay more attention to your opponent." I grunted, trying to keep his sword from cleaving me in half. Seriously, he's gotten stronger these past few years.

"And why is that?"

"Because they might do this," I whipped out my gun once more and aimed it at my psycho friend's leg. I let out a small smirk.

BANG!

"Agh!" Freed cried as he collapsed from his loss of balance. I then lifted him by the collar and held the edge of my light sword against his throat.

"Any last words before I end it all...Old friend?"

"Yeah...LIKE HELL YOU WILL." Freed cried as he landed a headbutt, causing me to stagger backward from surprise. Freed grabbed his gun and began to fire rounds of light bullets. Although, I was quick enough to dodge a majority of them, a couple grazed my leg and arm, and one made its mark in my right arm.

"Dammit!" I hissed in pain as my arm and legs now screamed in agony from the sharp burning sensation. Yeah, the pain's not going away anytime soon.

"So, what you were saying about not paying attention to your opponent?"

"Dude, that hurts. Using my words against me? Can't you think of any of your own?" I retorted mockingly.

"Yeah, you may wanna look behind you."

"What?" What did he mean by that? I took the moment to turn around to satisfy my curiosity, but what I got was a Light Spear flying toward me.

"What the-Guagh!" I gagged, seeing the spear of light sticking out of my shoulder. I dropped my sword onto the ground from shock. If the light swords and bullets hurt this much, the spear hurt ten times worse! The momentary shock made my reactions slow as Freed picked it up my sword and stabbed me in the leg, causing me to take a knee on the floor, blood pouring down my thigh like a waterfall.

"Fufufu…it's impressive how you were able to defeat those exorcists," A female voice proclaimed.

I slowly turned around despite the pain, to see the same girl I saw on the train earlier. She still had the same long black hair that reached her waist and purple eyes, but she also had black feathered wings on her back. Also, instead of the light pink blouse and black skirt she wore earlier, she was now wearing a skimpy black leather outfit. I could see nearly all of her smooth, erotic, voluptuous figure, and those bits of leather are just barely covering her...Wait, what the hell am I thinking at a time like this!? I mentally slapped myself.

"However, you are still very weak compared to me. You are but a mere human who was kicked out of the Church after all."she continued.

If only she knew the truth. But I couldn't speak as I began to cough up blood. But there was no way in hell I would let it end here. I pulled myself up with the remaining strength I had, ignoring the strain I am putting my body under at the moment.

"…Just die now!" Freed said as he aimed his pistol at my head and pulled the trigger.

As the shot was made, I quickly moved my head to the side as the bullet grazed my cheek and rushed forward toward the banished duo. I raised my light sword at my side, and pressed a small button that was located on the handle just below the guard. Once I had done so, the blade of my weapon had begun to stretch and become more flexible, similar to like a whip, while still retaining its sharpness.

"What the hell!? How'd you do that?" Freed exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"It's something I customized myself." I grinned.

It was true, ever since I was a kid I seemed to have an interest with stuff like this. I guess I can blame my father for inheriting those skills. And when I was still part of the Church, I always used to tinker with the equipment I was given, trying to modify it or improve it in some way. This sword was a product after many failed attempts. So it was one of my finest works.

I swung the whip around aiming for Freed and the Fallen Angel. He white haired priest tried to parry it with his own sword, but my light sword/whip just wrapped around the blade. I yanked my arm away and tore Freed's weapon out of his hands.

"You bastard!" He whipped out his gun once more and fired. Really, his fighting style is so repetitive. There is just no variety.

"You know, from what I know about that institution, I would've thought you had more variety in your fighting style. Right now, you're just wielding that sword as if it were a baseball bat." I pointed out, much to his irritation.

"Shut up! As if you would know anything since you transferred out and left Sieg and I." Freed snarled. He took out another sword and switched to a dual-wielding style. He came in hacking and slashing like a madman. I raised my sword in attempt to deflect a majority of his blows and evade them, but I was at a disadvantage since one of my arms was practically useless and my wounds slowed my down quite a bit. The burning sensation broke my concentration.

And let me tell ya, Light just feel so fine and dandy after getting stabbed by it many times.

In short, Freed saw a chance in my momentary pause and swatted my sword whip out of my hand, leaving me wide open and defenseless. In my moment of powerlessness, he skewered both his light sword straight through my ribcage, barely cutting through my lungs and heart, but striking quite a few internal organs and bone.

The pain stung like hell! It felt as if my body was becoming torn apart, welded back together, melted, and torn apart all over again! And having bone fragments lodged into your organs doesn't help either.

Dammit! I was so stupid! My vision started to fade, I brought a hand up to face face and saw that it was soaked in crimson. Unable to withstand the pain any longer, my legs gave out from beneath me, causing me to fall flat on my face. Even though I was bleeding profusely and most like going to die, I managed to hear some of the conversation between Freed and the Fallen Angel.

"You can just toss his half-dead carcass outside Freed. He'll be dead and disposed of in the morning."

"Fine, but next time, I get to kill the next one Raynare." Even though I was half-delirious from the blood loss and pain, I could tell that Freed grabbed me by the collar and dragged me away, past the Cathedral's doors. Once we were outside, he tossed my body aside like garbage. And to add insult to injury, he just punched me in the stomach and stabbed a light sword through my back. I ended up coughing up more blood, the metallic taste still lingering in my mouth.

Seriously man? Assault me when I'm half dead? That is a low blow.

"It's a shame Naoya-kun. If only we haven't been enrolled in that shitty institute, things might've been different. We still could've been good friends, along with Sieg-kun...Meh, oh well."

I turned my head to see a blurred vision of my former friend walk back inside the cathedral. If things had been different, huh?

Meanwhile, I was just lying on the cold concrete sidewalk, shakily pressing my hand against some of the major wounds in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. I felt the crimson liquid seep through my fingers and had begun to coagulate. Despite the bloody hell I've been through earlier, it was a miracle I was still alive, but only by a hair's breadth. My body was immobile and useless, all I could do was regret and reflect back on my life.

I coughed up more blood, leaving a red glob to splatter on the light gray stone. I knew I couldn't have much longer.

So…this is it. I didn't think I would get killed this easily. Man, if those two found out, Zecchan would just make fun of me for being beaten easily, while the other one would kill me for making such a stupid mistake. Wait, I'm already dying.

"Guagh!" I spewed another glob of blood and I believe to be mucus and watched it splash onto the ground.

Mother…I'll see you again soon. I'm sorry Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, Uriel-sama, Raphael-sama, Mother, Zecchan, Sensei…I failed you all. You know…I never got to tell Zecchan how I felt about her, and now I never will. That will always be...my biggest regret. If I ever reincarnate…I want…to…

My eyesight started to fade as I slowly slipped into the darkness, but not before I noticed that the leaflet I obtained earlier had started to glow.

* * *

Unknown POV

A figure concealed by the shadows appeared from the leaflet. Based on its figure, it is assumed to be female. She glanced down onto the concrete sidewalk and observed the mangled, shredded, and broken mass of flesh and bone that used to be Anzai Naoya. Nevertheless, she didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by the teen's state knelt down beside Naoya's sorry bleeding state.

It was even more of a shock to discover that he was still alive, but only by a hair's breadth. As she stepped closer, she realized that this boy has the same aura as Fallen Angels, but he also had the aura of a human as well.

_'This aura...is he a child of a Fallen Angel?'_ she thought to herself, knowing the value of Fallen Angel hybrids to be excellent peerage members. _'And this power...a Sacred gear? But what is this Holy Energy I'm sensing?'_ The woman became more and more interested in Naoya, as his body held untapped power and potential.

"I guess this would work out for both of us." The figure took out what appeared to be oceanic blue chess pieces, three pawns to be exact. Each one was a pawn chess piece of an oceanic blue color. She had placed one into his body, but nothing happened, so she placed another one in, only to get the same result.

_'Odd, even if he is half Fallen Angel, he seemed weaker than the normal ones.'_ she thought.

_'Hopefully this last piece will work.'_ She took a look at her last chess piece, which was a pawn piece of a darker color then the last two that also appeared to be deformed. She placed the piece into his body and watched it sink down. Nothing changed for a moment, but a light began to emanate from his body as his wounds healed and his aura began to change into that of a Devil's, but it still had traces of a Fallen Angel's. A moment later, his eyelids fluttered as he started to regain consciousness and woke up.

* * *

3rd Person

The body that was Anzai Naoya began to stir and move.

"Is this the afterlife? If it is, then it wasn't at all I was expecting. It doesn't seem any different than when I was alive." Naoya blinked, becoming accustomed to his surroundings.

"You are not dead." a voice stated, drawing his attention.

He looked up and saw a young woman with chin length black hair and violet eyes behind a pair of red framed glasses. She had a smooth and light complexion, and wore what appeared to be a school uniform consisting of a black skirt, white striped blouse, and black cape that wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to be about a year older than Naoya.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

"My name is Sona Sitri." she introduced herself.

"By any chance, are you a Devil? Because I can sense your aura to be like one."

"That is correct. I am a Devil, and heir to the Sitri clan. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Anzai Naoya. Pardon my asking, but what just happened?" he asked as he tried to stand up.

"You summoned me from that leaflet you received, and seeing you dying, I decided to make you into a devil. You are now a part of my peerage."

"...What!?" Naoya's eyes became wide with shock.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, it's just that I was originally a member of the Church." This tidbit of information surprised Sona as she treaded this matter with caution.

"So...what are you going to do now that you are a Devil? Report back to the Church?"

"...I guess not. I got kicked out a while ago, so I'm not longer under their jurisdiction." he shrugged.

Sona seemed to expect Naoya to protest him becoming a devil.

"Why the sudden change? Just a few seconds ago, you seemed reluctant of being a devil."

"Well, since you already revived me, there isn't much use complaining about it. So I guess I'm fine with it. I was just surprised is all."

"…I see, but are you sure you are fine with this? Doesn't that go against your beliefs?" she asked skeptically.

"It's fine. My beliefs have always been flexible, just like the Church who was 'flexible enough' to have a bunch of blood shedding priests like the ones in that Cathedral, despite it being forbidden."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Besides, my original perspective on Devils and complete devotion to the Church slowly wavered to the point where I'm pretty passive to both." Naoya commented, as he remembered learning the truth about God from the Archangel Michael himself.

"Really?"

Naoya nodded in confirmation. "I've been dismissed from the Vatican last year, and after I've seen the inhumane acts they commit "All in the glory of God", I don't really hold much attachment for them, in general, anymore." he stated, with a solemn look in his eyes.

"..." Sona remained quiet, sensing that the current subject seems a sensitive one to him and decided not to press further.

"So…what now?" He asked.

"Well, since you are now a part of my peerage, you are going to be transferring to the school I go to, and you are going to join the Student Council."

"May I ask why?"

"It is because I am the president of the Student Council and my Peerage are its members."

"Oh, okay. I understand."

"I'll arrange your transfer forms and new uniform tomorrow. I suggest that you get ready." She informed as a bright light appeared beneath her feet.

"W-wait, how am I supposed to get them?" Naoya asked.

"You don't have to worry, I'll just send them to your address." she stated as she disappeared via magic circle.

_'How does she even know where I live?'_ he asked himself. However, seeing as he obviously won't get an answer, he decided to go back home. But not before taking a glance at his current attire, which was dyed crimson and smelled like iron. "I seriously need to wash these clothes…It's going to take a while getting these blood stains out."

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hey everyone.

I decided to re write this chapter because I'm trying to use new ideas for it. Hopefully it turned out better than the last one. I may not have the next chapters out for a while due to writer's block. Again, I am really sorry for not making the next chapter, but I'm stuck on which ideas to use.

I also have a poll to decide Naoya's Guardian Sacred Gear. Please vote, there is a chance that he will use the gear you want. I will not reveal his Sacred gear until I have a good amount of votes, so later chapters may not be out for a while. The poll will end soon by the way.

That and I have two new stories. It's a Kamen Rider W and Infinite Stratos Crossover. It involves Ichika dying and becoming a NEVER, as well as a Kamen Rider. Just for a warning, Ichika will be OOC (Who wouldn't after dying then coming back to life, only to be an undead?)

Also looking for a beta if anyone's interested.

I thank Feng Lengshun, Zero011, and Arch Raphael for their help and advice.

I'll try my best to put up the next chapter soon, but I can't make promises. And sorry if the ending of the chapter was pretty bad. I'm still trying to get back into this story again.


	2. Chapter 1: A New life, Again

**I am very sorry for not updating this story in a while and that this chapter was shorter than the last one, but I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing this story. School has been busy lately. And I am sorry if this chapter seemed short and of poor quality.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Life, Again

3rd POV

The sun was slowly inching higher toward the sky and cast its radiant shine over the earth. The dark void of night faded away as light returned to illuminate the heavens. The colors that were once shrouded by shadows were now prominent in the morning sky. All was serene and quiet…until the sound of an alarm clock disturbed that peace.

_*BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…..!*_

Naoya, who had a pillow covering his head, growled in annoyance and slammed his fist on the alarm clock, hitting the snooze button. He reluctantly uncovered the pillow from his face and slowly pulled himself out of bed, letting a yawn escape from his mouth. _'Ugh, seriously don't like waking up this early,' _he thought as he got up from bed.

He grabbed the package placed at the foot of the bed and opened it. Inside was a few papers and what appeared to be a new school uniform.

'…_So this is the uniform for where I'm going now, huh?' _he mused as he held his new uniform consisting of a white-striped dress shirt, black coat and slacks, and a tie. _'It was really nice of her to deliver this to me yesterday, as well as enrolling me in a prestigious school such as Kuoh Academy. I should properly thank her later.'_

It had been a couple days since Naoya had been killed by the Exiled Priest Freed and the Fallen Angel woman. During that time, Sona has organized his school transfer and sent his new uniform to his home.

'_It was kind of weird how she was able to discover my address though.'_ He thought.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he put on his new school uniform and made himself breakfast consisting of an omelet, toast, and bacon, and devoured it within ten minutes. After washing his dishes, he grabbed his school bag; keys, lunch, cell phone, and left his home school ward bound.

After walking a few blocks away from his house, he came across a huge school. It seemed pretty prestigious based on its intricate architecture and deep colors. _'So this is Kuoh? Pretty cool.'_

He walked past the front gates, quietly strolling through the spacious field that led to the building doors. But first, he dug out his timetable to double check which room he was in. After double checking where to go, he headed over to his assigned room.

* * *

Later

"Hi. My name if Anzai Naoya. It is nice to meet all of you." Naoya introduced himself to his new fellow classmates. He had heard from Sona that this used to be an all-girl school that recently turned Co-Ed, but there were only two boys in this class while the rest were all girls; totaling to be 30.

"…" They were also all pretty quiet.

_'Was it something I said?'_

"Kyaaaahhhh!" The female population erupted, surprising the new student with their uproar.

"So cool."

"He's hot."

"Be my boyfriend!"

_'I wasn't quite expecting a greeting like that,'_ Naoya sweat dropped.

* * *

Elsewhere, 3rd POV.

Sona and a girl with knee length black hair and hazel eyes framed with blue rimmed glasses sat in the student council room finishing off with important school documents they had decided to finish now so they would be able to become acquainted with the newest member to Sona's peerage.

"Finished Sona." Tsubaki spoke, Sona nodding as she finished the sheet before her.

"Good, thank you Tsubaki." Sona replied as she shuffled the stack of papers before putting them into a draw of her desk, her queen doing a quick tidy of the room before turning to see her master gaze linger at the picture of Naoya from his school file.

"I'll leave collecting Naoya to Saji, please let him know" Sona spoke as she started to head towards the door as Tsubaki nodded and followed.

* * *

As class ended. Naoya started to pack up his belongings. He then remembered that Sona was going to send someone to pick him up to the Student Council room. The day just seemed to drag longer for some reason.

_'I wonder what Devils actually do? We haven't really gone over this in depth during my time at the Church.'_ he thought. He also seemed pretty eager to satisfy his curiosity about his new life.

However, his musings were cut short when one of the few boys of the class walked up to his desk. He was about Naoya's height with short blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Are you Anzai Naoya?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Well let's go, Kaichou's waiting for you" he stated as he turned to leave. The black haired teen got up and followed him.

"So, what's your name?" Naoya decided to strike up conversation.

"It's Genshirou Saji." He answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Saji-san."

"Same here." He replied.

"So, how does life as a Devil work out, exactly?"

"Kaichou will explain more about it."

After going up some flights of stairs and a few corridors, they stopped in front of a single door, but Naoya was able to sense a few presences from the other side.

"Is this the place?"

"Yup." He answered as he opened the door.

"Kaichou, I brought him" He called out as he walked in.

Naoya looked around the room, taking in the three sofas that sat around a low table, a desk sat on the remaining side with the windows behind it. There were also some chairs around the room if they were ever needed. The pair of brunettes both with twin tails, the younger of them had longer hair and they sat on the left sofa with a girl who had white hair that reached her mid back on the end nearest to him.

The third sofa had a turquoise haired girl, who kind of reminded me of Zecchan, a long-haired brunette and Tsubaki-san sat on it while Sona-san sat at her desk.

"We're here" Saji-san spoke moving to take a chair and setting it between the left sofa and the desk as Sona-san spoke up.

"Please take a seat, Naoya-kun." The teen in question nodded as he moved to sit down as Sona decided to make the introductions

"Tsubaki, my Queen. Saji was the one who brought you here and he's one of my Pawns like yourself, sitting next to him is Meguri, my Knight, and Yura, my Rook…" He looked over to each of them giving a nod as Sona continued.

"Momo and Kusaka are my Bishops and Ruruko is my other pawn" she gestured to the white haired girl, and to the older and younger twin tailed girls respectively.

"It is nice to meet you all." The black haired teen stood up and politely bowed. Some nodded, while the rest waved.

"Also, Naoya-kun at school I would prefer if you called me Kaichou since I am the Student Council President." Sona said.

"Yes Kaichou."

"Now then, I believe I do not have to explain thoroughly why you are here, correct?"

"Yes. It is because I am a Devil now, right?" They got straight to the point.

"Indeed. Like I explained the other day, you died and I revived you using three of my Evil Pieces." Sona began.

"Can you please elaborate more on these "Evil Pieces"?" Naoya politely asked.

"You were revived by using a system we devils call the Evil Pieces, which was created to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War. Are you familiar with this subject?"

"Yes, I learned about it during my younger days at the Church. It was the battle between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, where all three sides suffered countless casualties." Naoya reviewed what he had learned.

"Indeed. As I was saying, this system was created to reincarnate other races into Devils to replenish our numbers. Now then…Are you aware of Chess?"

He nodded as she continued "Well the Evil Piece system is based around that. A High Class Devil is considered the King of the set; we can each have a Queen, two of each Bishops, Knights and Rooks and eight pawns…I revived you using the remaining two Pawn pieces, and one mutation piece I had."

"So does that mean I'm a Pawn? And what is this about a Mutation Piece?"

"Yes. As for your second question, a Mutation piece is a rather unique piece that is very rare, where only 1 in 10 Devils possess. It would be easier to explain more about it in this way: If reviving a person requires more than one piece, then using a Mutation piece would be enough in reviving that person instead of using several other pieces. " Sona explained.

_'I see, so Mutation pieces are worth more but how much is that?'_

"But how is the worth of each Evil piece categorized, exactly?" Naoya voiced his thoughts.

"Well, you see Knights and Bishops are worth three pawn pieces each, Rooks are worth five, and the Queen piece is worth nine Pawns."

So that's how we are valued. He nodded in understanding as she continued.

"Now, let me explain to you the abilities that each piece has. A Knight has superhuman speed and agility. Bishops have increased magical power while Rooks are strong defensively and offensively. And the Queen piece combines all of these factors."

"But what about the Pawn piece?"

"The Pawn is rather unique. While in enemy territory, they are able to 'promote themselves' to one of the fours classes above them. Meaning they can become a Knight, Bishop, Rook, or Queen freely." The student council president explained.

"Okay then, but why did you revive me, exactly? You could've chosen any other person who had more potential, so why me?" Naoya asked.

_'I now understood the basics of each piece, but I wonder why she chose me as her Pawn.'_

"You've got something called a Sacred Gear…It's a weapon that gives the user special abilities, they've shown up before in legendary figures in history, and great politicians in present day. Although, not everyone was able to awaken this potential they had."

_'I guess that explains why I've felt a bit "off" ever since that day.'_ Naoya thought.

"Although, it was not just that. As you were dying, I sensed that you were half-Fallen Angel, even though that side of yours was a bit weak. I decided that you would've been a good addition to my group."

_'...I see. So its also because of the powers I inherited from my father.'_

"You should be able to manifest it if you focus on a strong mental image. However, can try and determine if you can summon yours later. But for now, I would like to see where you are at ability-wise…"

* * *

All of the members of the Student Council and Naoya were standing in the middle of the backyard of the school. Sona wanted to test Naoya's fighting abilities in unarmed and armed combat. As of now, his first opponent was the Rook, Yura-san.

"Remember I want to see how well you can defend yourself without the use of weapons." Sona reminded.

"Right, Kaichou" he replied with a nod. Before the fight, he removed his blazer and tie and set them down on top of his bag. He then got into a fighting stance.

"Keep an eye on how he does…" Yura nodded as she slipped into a fighting stance herself.

She then charged to dish out the first attack, she was going for a straight punch to the head, but Naoya ducked and sprang out to her right. He lashed out his fist but she blocked it with her forearm. He jumped back and executed a sweep kick, which caught her off guard as she fell to the ground. Seeing his chance, Naoya leaped forward and went for straight punch, but she reacted quickly and parried it aside.

So he continued by using his remaining momentum to spin and threw a backhand strike. But she leaned backwards to evade it. Seeing as Naoya was wide open, she side kicked him in the abdomen which knocked the wind out of him; the force of the kick sent the black haired teen skidding back a few feet.

_'If it wasn't for my durable body as a Devil I might've had a few ribs broken. I guess the trait of a Rook is true to its word.'_ Naoya mused.

He extended his arm for another punch when Yura grabbed it mid-strike and tossed him over her shoulder in an attempt to slam him into the ground. However, using his body weight and momentum, Naoya flipped over and landed in a crouch then jumped up and headbutted Yura.

However, as soon as he made contact, it felt as if an anvil fell on his head.

"Itai! Not one of my best ideas."Naoya was clutching his head in pain. But it seemed that Yura was damaged as well as she was rubbing her head in discomfort.

"Ow…you have a pretty hard head." She stated.

"Um…thanks?" He wasn't sure how to take that so he thought it was a compliment.

Both Peerage members continued trading blows. But as the fight had progressed further, Naoya had begun to breakthrough Yura's defenses and was able to land more hits on the Rook. He was about to throw another palm strike, but Yura ducked and came in close with her hand extended forth, her fingers touching the boy's chest and tensed her arm. She then clenched her hand into a fist, which was about an inch away from him as she pointed her wrist downward.

Naoya wondered what she was planning, but he realized too late. She delivered the punch after straightening her wrist and twisted her hips, adding more power to the strike. Even though it was near instantaneous, Naoya felt that her bottom three knuckles made contact with his right side, giving the feeling that some of his ribs became cracked. He flew backwards from the force of the strike, and landed back on the ground a few yards away.

Soon, Sona spoke up to end it.

"That's enough sparring" Yura took a calming breath as she noticed me, struggling to stand up.

"You did well for a beginner" Yura spoke with a smile as Naoya straightened himself out. He held onto the spot where she threw the punch

"Thanks…my fighting style is mainly with swords, so I'm not skilled with hand to hand combat." He winced slightly as he gripped his side. Yura started to look sheepish.

"Sorry about that one"

"Don't worry about it…It was a good shot" He replied. "I'll just walk it off."

"Are you sure?" Yura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. Although it can still be pretty painful at times." He grunted.

"Well, good luck then." She giggled, amused.

"But still...can you please teach me that move?" He asked. Yura wasn't quite expecting a request such as that. But she then smiled and responded, "Sure, anytime you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Next is your skill with armed combat." Sona walked up towards Naoya.

"You're going to be up against my knight, Meguri." She gestured to a girl next to her. She had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She also had swept bangs and what looked to be antenna sticking out from the top. She appeared to be around Naoya's age.

"Are you ready." she asked as she grabbed a pair of wooden swords and handed one to him.

"Yeah." Naoya answered as he took his weapon.

"Begin." Kaichou said.

Meguri and Naoya charged at one another, but she suddenly appeared before him in the blink of an eye. He raised his sword quickly to counter attack at the last moment.

_'That was a close one.' _

However she didn't give the Pawn the chance to catch his breath as she continued to press the onslaught hard by continuously slashing away. He blocked each strike and as he saw an opening, he pushed her back to gain a moment to breathe. He then quickly closed the gap and begun to attack aggressively.

It was an even fight. Naoya had his skill with swords and the strength and experience he gained years of training. However, Meguri also held experience in using a sword and had the traits of a Knight to back her up.

However, Naoya's movements were limited at the moment since he was still damaged slightly from the fight before with Yura.

Nevertheless, the fight continued. Naoya ducked her horizontal slash and executed an upward strike. However, she evaded that attack as well, albeit by a hair's breadth. He pressed on as he thrust his sword forward in an attempt to stab her shoulder, only for her to parry it aside. Naoya didn't let it end there as he sidestepped again to gain better footing, and swung diagonally, as the blade of his weapon met with hers.

"Not bad." She commented.

"I had a very good teacher." Naoya responded. He knocked her blade away as he followed up with a diagonal slash. He made impact as Meguri was knocked backwards a few feet. The black haired teen didn't let it stop there as he closed in one more, hacking away relentlessly in a barrage of precise slashes. However, due to her traits as a Knight, Meguri managed to avoid a majority of the attacks as she intercepted the rest with her bokken.

She retaliated by throwing in a few stabs of her weapon, but Naoya parried them aside. He leaped backward to create some distance between them, only to end up futile as she soon caught up using her speed. He brought up his weapon to obstruct an incoming attack. He then batted it aside and slashed at her, only to have her flicker out of sight.

_'Did she use her traits as a Knight for speed?'_ he pondered.

As the fight progressed, Naoya was able to read Meguri's movements better.

Soon enough, their blades were locked for the last time. Naoya pushed hers aside and created an opening. He quickly punched her in the abdomen, followed by a hard knee strike.

"Guagh!" She doubled over from the impact and took a knee._ 'Do Knight's have weaker defenses to make up for their speed?'_ Naoya dropped his sword arm and extended his other hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah...You were pretty good." she coughed.

"Thanks, I've been training for a while. You have some good skills yourself."

"Thank you." She smiled. Then Sona walked up. It was evident that she seemed pleased with the smile on her face.

"That was an impressive display of skill Naoya. You were able to hold your own well against Yura and Meguri."

"Thank you. Although, I would've lost eventually. Both of them were difficult to keep up with."

"Don't worry. You will soon get used the pace. However, why didn't you use you Fallen Angel abilities? You would've been able to have beaten Yura and Meguri if you had done so." He realized she meant no animosity with those words, but Naoya couldn't help but frown.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer not to use them if necessary."

"Is there a reason as to why?"

"Sorry Kaichou, but its personal." Sona, despite being slightly irked at this secrecy, decided to let it go.

"Very well then. Let us go back inside." She ordered. They all followed her back into the Student Council room, where she gave Naoya further instructions. "When I first revived you, I sensed a certain power residing within you, not one, but two. Although, I could only distinguish one was a Sacred Gear, the other I am not certain about. However, we'll get to the latter another time."

"Alright, Kaichou." Naoya was glad she didn't press the matter further. He didn't want to have to explain his secret weapon right now.

"Please lay down on the couch."

"What for, exactly?"

"As of now, I would like to see if you are able to awaken your Sacred Gear. However, I need you to lay down so you don't accidentally hurt anyone."

Following Sona's instructions, Naoya walked to the couch and laid flat on his back.

"Now, I would like you to relax and close your eyes. Just focus on the power inside you." she continued.

Naoya obeyed her instructions and had begun to drift off. It wasn't long until he fell unconscious.

* * *

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and found himself in a completely different place.

All I could see in the current setting is a vast area of white. There was nothing that could've been distinguished. Although there was no ground visible, Naoya was able to stand on his feet steadily.

_'Why am I sensing this massive amount of power nearby?'_ he thought.

His questions were answered as an inferno of red flames spontaneously ignited around him. Even though the flames filled the space and even licked his flesh, he didn't feel any pain or received any burns. On the contrary, the feeling he was getting...was bright,warm, and soothing. As if the summer sunlight was bathing him in its radiance.

**[It is nice to be able to speak with you again…My host.]** A strange voice said. Naoya turned around to see who had spoken, and his eyes widened in complete awe.

In front of Naoya...stood a gargantuan being that was as tall an an office building. It was avian in nature, with brilliant red feathers adorning its body. Gold and orange shades were also present as the colors melded with each others; giving off the appearance that it's body was ablaze. It had seven long, feathered tails trailing behind it. Its head sported a mane of red-golden feathers that formed a crest that gave off the appearance of swaying flames. It stared at him with bright, emerald-green eyes that held a warm spark of benevolence and majesty.

_'A...Phoenix?'_

Like the surrounding inferno, the being gave off a feeling full of authority and pride. As well as great power.

Naoya couldn't find the words to speak. His attention was drawn toward the being's beauty, and strong presence.

"Wh-who are you? Wait...host? Does that mean you are in my Sacred Gear?"

**[That is correct. Although...it is no surprise that you do not recognize me, as I had only assisted you that one time.]**

"What are you talking about?"

**[I am speaking of what had happened 10 years ago.]**

Naoya immediately understood. But how was he related to what happened then? "How do you know about that night?" he asked the majestic being.

**[Simple. It was I who assisted you during the battle.]**

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything like that happening. Except for the part where I..."

_'...!'_ Naoya then realized what he had meant._ 'It must've been when I blacked out.'_

**[That is correct. I took over control in order to help you, as you didn't have the necessary combat abilities to defeat your assailants.]**

_'Did he just read my thoughts?'_

**[Of course. We are in your inner world after all. Thus, I am able to hear what your mind holds.]**

_'So I guess I can't have any secrets.'_

**[No. No you may not.] **he joked.

Naoya sighed and wanted to get back to the main topic. "By the way, who are you?" he asked respectfully.

**[I go by many titles: But my real name, young one, is Suzaku.]**

"You mean THE Suzaku? One of the Four Guardian beasts of Chinese Mythology and guardian of Kyoto? Also known as the Vermillion Bird of the South?" Naoya couldn't believe who he was speaking to.

**[Why yes. Those are the titles that I have gained many years ago. It is interesting how you possess knowledge of me.]** he chuckled amusingly.

"I've been interested in various stories of Japanese folklore, as well as the stories of Kyoto."

**[I see. I'm quite flattered.] **The Guardian lowered his head slightly. In response, the young teen bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you."

**[I would like to speak to you more, but I'm afraid our time must be cut short for now. I shall return you to the waking world. But do not worry, if you are in need of my assistance, just simply reach out to me Naoya.]**

"Thank you." Naoya felt his consciousness slipping away once more. His eyelids became heavier as everything faded into black.

* * *

Naoya opened his eyes to see that he was still in the Student Council room.

"It is nice to see you awake. And I see you managed to unlock your Sacred Gear." Kaichou said. He had wondered what she meant by awakening it since he felt no difference. But two objects had materialized in both of his hands.

_'Why does it feel like I'm holding something in both of my hands?'_

The black haired teen looked down to see that his assumption was correct. In both of his hands were a pair of dual sabers. They were both in the shape of phoenix wings with black leather handles and gold pommels. The blades gave off a soft red glow and a bright, green gemstone was implanted on the guard. The guard gave off the appearance of layered wings with the front, gold portion covering half of the bronze section that protruded slightly in the back, representing the shape of a layer of feathers.

"What happened? You were asleep for almost an hour." Yura commented. Naoya looked to the clock above the doorway and she was correct. It had gotten late in the afternoon. But he just turned toward her and answered, "I was called upon by the being residing in my Sacred Gear."

"Did you find out who it was?" Kaichou asked curiously.

Naoya propped himself up on the couch and looked her in the eye. "Yes. He said his name is Suzaku, one of the Four Guardian Beasts and the Vermillion Bird of the South."

The most of other members of the Student Council gasped aside from Tsubaki and Sona, although, the former had a look of surprise on her face. The sudden intake of breath caused Naoya to jump a bit. But then Sona spoke.

"The [Vermillion Lotus]...I never would've expected to come across a Sacred Gear as powerful as this."

"What's so special about it Kaichou?" Saji asked.

"The Vermillion Lotus is one of four powerful Sacred Gears that in their absolute maximum, are close to the level of a low-tier Longinus. Each one is said to house one of the Four Guardians of the Four cardinal directions, and protected the Origin after being sealed away." Sona explained.

"But why were they sealed?" Saji continued.

"No one knows. That answer has been lost in history."

_'Is that true Suzaku?'_

**[Unfortunately, yes. As time passed, the truth of our sealing had faded away in the passing centuries.]**

_'So why were you sealed?'_

**[I am afraid you are not ready to be aware of such information. I shall tell you when you are ready.]**

_'Now I'm in suspense for the answer.'_ The silver-eyed teen mentally voiced his frustration. He could hear Suzaku chuckling in amusement from within the depths of his mind.

"So what are the abilities of these Gears?" He asked, curious about its abilities.

"Each of the four Sacred Gears that house the Four Guardians have abilities that are based upon their elements. For example, your Sacred Gear houses Suzaku, so its abilities pertain to fire."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"Also, the form of your Sacred Gear is limited to those swords. In the past, the Vermillion Lotus was able to interchange between those weapons and a pair of Phoenix wings to enact the ability of flight."

_'How do I do that?' _Naoya mentally questioned.

**[Just imagine it, and I will change its form.]** Following the Guardian's advice, Naoya visualized a pair of wings like Suzaku's. And a moment later, the swords in his hands dematerialized as plumes of red and golden feathered erupted from his back and phased through his shirt, forming a pair of majestic wings.

"These are pretty cool." Naoya claimed as he inspected both wings.

**[The same process can be done if you wish for it to revert back into its weapon form.]**

"Now...I would like to see your ability with your Sacred Gear. So I will have Saji spar with you as he has a Sacred Gear as well. It will be perfect since you are both Pawns and will gain the experience." Sona replied.

"Alright." He got up from the couch and the mass of red and golden feathers on his back dissipated as the two swords from before materialized in his hands. All the members were transported to the back field once more. Saji stood across from him in the center of the field.

"Kaichou, are we allowed to use Promotion in the battle?" he asked.

"Yes. I will permit it." she answered.

As Saji got into a fighting stance. Naoya just prepared his twin blades.

"Hey Saji, what type of Sacred Gear do you have?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough." he grinned.

Both Pawns charged at one another.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

I am putting my RWBY Story MEST on hold for a bit. It's because there are some events I would like to reach in Guardian Devil and NEVER Stratos soon. I'm sorry if this chapter is not quite what you guys were expecting. But like I said before, I'm still trying to get back into the flow of this story.


End file.
